The Emperors
by Emperor SS
Summary: Tai, T.K., Kari, Davis and Ken form a band to get back at Matt for breaking up with Sora and, in the process, making her extremely depressed. This fan-fictions follows their walk down the Hall of Fame and Success. Main Couplings: Tai x Sora (Taiora), Davis x Kari (DaiKari), Ken x OC, T.K. x OC. Warning: The fic contains Matt bashing, so Matt/Sorato fan should stay away.
1. Let's Begin!

**The Emperors**

**Chapter 1: Let's Begin!**

_Emperor SS: I'm back!_

_Tai: With?_

_Emperor SS: Another story!_

_Davis: You're pretty hyper today?_

_Emperor SS: I am!_

_Ken: What's with the exclamation marks?_

_Emperor SS: I am the Emperor!_

_Ken: Sure you are, but what's with the '!' and what's the plot?_

_Emperor SS: Let's rock!_

_Ken: *sigh*_

_T.K.: Leave it, Ken. He won't open his bloody mouth._

_Emperor SS: Let's start the story!_

"No way!" yelled Tai Kamiya, the former Bearer of the Crest of Courage and the Leader of the Original DigiDestined. "You did not!"

"I did it, Tai," replied Matt Ishida, the former Bearer of the Crest of Friendship. "We broke up."

Matt had just given the news that he and Sora Takenouchi, the former Bearer of the Crest of Love, had broken up their 1 year long relationship.

"Matt, why?" asked Tai, who was secretly happy, but he had observed Sora and her sadness. He was angry at Matt for making Sora, the secret love of his life, unhappy.

"I didn't like her ways, dude," replied Matt arrogantly, as if he had 'likeable' ways.

"Matt that is very inconsiderate of you!" exclaimed Tai angrily.

"Tai, Sora was not good enough," answered Matt airily. As time progressed, Matt's band, 'The Teenage Wolves', became hugely popular and Matt became the recipient of a lot of fame, this caused the plant of arrogance to grow inside him.

"I can't believe it!" yelled Tai as he walked away.

"Suit yourself!" exclaimed Matt as he picked up his guitar case and also walked away.

"Stupid bastard!" breathed Tai. He would find a way to get back at Matt, take Sora's rightful revenge. "How can I get him?" he asked himself. Then an idea came to his head and he rushed home.

The Kamiya residence was empty except 4 people: Kari Kamiya, the Bearer of the Crest and Digi-Egg of Light, T.K. Takaishi, the Bearer of the Crest and Digi-Egg of Hope, Davis Motomiya, the Bearer of the Crest and Digi-Egg of Courage and Leader of the 02 DigiDestined, and Ken Ichijouji, the Bearer of the Crest of Kindness and _de facto _Leader Pro Tempore of the 02 DigiDestined.

"Kari, I'm home!" yelled Tai as he rushed in through the main door. "Are Ken, Davis and T.K. here?"

"Yeah, we're here!" replied Davis. Tai had called Davis and Co. for some unknown reason. "Why did you want to see us?"

"Davis, you can play drums, right?" asked Tai.

"Um, yeah. I've been learning drums since 4th grade," answered Davis. "Why do you ask?"

"Just a sec, Ken, you can play rhythm guitar very well, right?" asked Tai.

"Yeah, of course," replied Ken.

"T.K., what can you play?" questioned Tai.

"Bass guitar," replied the DD of Hope. "But, forgive my curiosity, why do you ask?"

"Do you know that Matt dumped Sora?" stated Tai, a completely new topic. The others groaned. "She's the 10th." Kari said.

"First it was Mimi, then Aki, who was in Matt's class, then it was the counter girl from MacDonald's, then it was the girl he met in a movie theatre, then it was Lisa Sampson, the foreign exchange student from the United States, then it was Naroki Hisusawa, who was also in Matt's class, then it was…" Davis was forgetting.

"Kiku Honda, the daughter of Mr. Honda, Matt's chemistry professor, then it was Evelyn Mosby, another foreign exchange student from the U.S., then it was Amelia Kirkland, the foreign exchange student from the United Kingdom, then was Sora," finished T.K., who had grown quite distant from his brother and openly disapproved of his ways.

"He's a player," stated Ken.

"He's an asshole!" hissed T.K. "Anyways, Tai, what does Matt dumping Sora have to do with your questions?"

"I've thought of the perfect way to get back at him!" yelled Tai in excitement.

"And what is that?" asked Kari.

"I'm gonna start a band!" proclaimed the ex-DD of Courage proudly.

"Excuse me, do you even know about music?" asked Ken.

"Watch!" yelled Tai as he went inside his room and returned with a black electric – guitar (Stratocaster). He then plugged the guitar on the amplifier, which had been retrieved from his room, and played a solo. He was excellent! The others were simply astonished. "See?"

"Why, Tai, it is excellent!" commended Kari.

"So, you guys in?" asked Tai.

"Yeah!" replied the DDs of Hope, Courage and Kindness.

"But we will need a synthesizer player?" asked Davis.

"Kari?" Tai grinned at his little sister, whose face immediately turned red. "No, Tai!" she yelled.

"Please, please, please!" pleaded Davis. Kari looked at him and consented. He always managed to cheer her up and protect her.

"What will we call ourselves? And we'll need a place and equipment," added T.K.

"We'll call ourselves 'The Emperors'!" proclaimed Tai proudly.

"What about the equipment?" asked Ken.

"I can take care of that!" came a voice and the gang turned to see Izzy Izumi, the former DigiDestined of Knowledge, coming in through the door.

"Guys, Izzy's our manager and computer/effects expert," informed Tai.

"Yup!" said Izzy as he placed his laptop on a nearby table.

"That's great!" remarked Ken as T.K. and Davis nodded.

"What about the place to practise?" asked T.K.

"My uncle owns some spare garages in Odaiba, we can practise there," replied Davis.

"Excellent!" exclaimed T.K. "When do we start?"

"I'll try to come up with a song by night-time. We'll practise tomorrow," Tai answered.

"Well then, let's start!" exclaimed Izzy. "We're The Emperors!"

_Emperor SS: Don't forget to R & R!_


	2. The Emperors Rise

**Chapter 2: The Emperors Rise**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon or the songs featured in this fan – fiction. Digimon is owned by Toei Animation Co., Ltd. while the songs are owned by their respective owners.**

_Review Reply for 00o-DigiLink-Kaito-o00: Thanks for the review and appreciation of the story. Here is you much awaited Chapter 2!_

_Review Reply for animemanga1234567: Thanks for your review and appreciation of the story. I know you couldn't wait for the next chapter, so here it is!_

_Review Reply for fanakatsuki: Thanks for your review and appreciation. I really hope that you'll support the fan – fiction in the form of reviews. Matt's gonna learn a nice lesson in this fan – fiction. Without further delay, here's the next chappie!_

The composition of the band was this:

1. Tai Kamiya (Lead Electric Guitar, and _de facto _Leader of the band).

2. Davis Motomiya (Drummer).

3. Ken Ichijouji (Rhythm Guitar).

4. Kari Kamiya (Synthesizer player).

5. T.K. Takaishi (Bass Guitar).

6. Izzy Izumi (Manager and Computers/Effects Expert).

"Written any song?" asked T.K. as he saw Tai approaching the table where he, Kari, Davis, Ken and Izzy were sitting. The gang was in the local café, discussing the formation of the band, and the circumstances that led to it.

"Yup!" exclaimed Tai as he took his seat and ordered a coffee. "We start practising today."

"Well then, what're we waiting for? Let's go now!" stated Davis as he gulped the remainder of his beverage and stood up.

"Just a second, Davis," said Tai as he finished his coffee and stood up. The rest followed suit.

The garage which 'The Emperors' had chosen as their practise place was not quite far from the café, so the band members decided to walk. It was 11 A.M. at that moment, so they hand enough time to prepare for their first gig, which was on the next day's night.

The walk was, as expected, short and in no time the band arrived at the garage. Izzy had already set up the microphones, amplifiers, and other electronic equipment. The garage was pretty clean and had some couches and a wide T.V. Izzy and Davis had also managed to set up a desktop computer in the garage.

"Alright, gang, here're your copies," said Tai as he handed his band mates some sheets. The other read it for some time, before giving their comments. They had grins on their faces.

"This is really good, Tai," commended Kari as Davis, T.K., Izzy and Ken nodded. Izzy went to his computer and plugged in all the equipment. The garage contained a small podium which had the drum kit and synthesizer. Kari and Davis went to their stations and sat down. They shared a small glance, which increased their heartbeat rate.

Ken, T.K. and Tai picked up their respective guitars as got to the microphones. Tai's guitar was all black, T.K. had a white one and Ken had a dark purple one.

"Ready, guys?" asked Izzy as he put on his headphones and pressed some keys on the computer's keyboard.

"Ready!" replied the others and the practise began.

It took some time for the band to master the song, let's say 5-6 practise sessions made them the masters of the particular song.

"Man, I am tired!" groaned Davis as he put down his drum sticks.

"My fingers hurt!" complained T.K.

"Easy, guys," said Ken as he wiped some sweat from his forehead. It was near 2 P.M. by now.

"Band, it was great!" said Izzy as he put down his headphones and walked up to his friends.

"It better be. I am exhausted!" said Kari as she took a sip of water from her bottle.

"We have to perfect it, guys," said Tai thoughtfully. "Many people are going to be there, including the other DigiDestined. Even Matt and Sora are gonna be there, we have to be The Emperors on this one."

The others nodded in understanding. "We know, boss." Davis grinned.

"Anyone wanna get lunch?" asked Izzy as he checked his wrist watch. "It is late."

"I'm starving!" stated Davis in a comical fashion. Kari and the others giggled at their drummer.

"Let's go to the café and get something to eat," suggested Tai.

"Yeah, let's go!" said Izzy as the band walked out of the garage.

As expected, the walk was short and soon the band was in the air – conditioned café, sitting in a booth near the glass wall.

"What would you like, sir?" asked a waiter as he flipped open his notepad.

"Get us 6 cokes and some cheese sandwiches," replied Izzy as he put down the menu.

"Alright, sir," said the waiter as he left.

"So, Izzy, what have you planned about the venue and tickets?" asked Tai.

"The son of the manager of the local club is my good friend. He said that we can use the club ground for our first concert. As for the tickets, some of my friends have agreed to help in the ticket collecting, and other related things," explained the ex-DD of Knowledge.

"That's a good thing. We spent all our allowances for this gig," Ken stated.

"Yeah," agreed the others.

At this moment, Davis glanced at Kari and she glanced back. Their eyes locked, for what seemed like eternity for them. Chestnut – brown orbs stared into chocolate – brown ones. Kari didn't know why, but Davis' eyes were _endless_. They reflected Davis' newly discovered maturity and intelligence. Believe it or not, Davis ranked 3rd in academics in school and he was, obviously, the best soccer player in Odaiba. He had also developed seriousness and had completely lost his stupid impulsive attitude, but there was a reason to that, his eyes reflected a certain type of sadness, they no longer had the old spark. Sure it seemed that everything was fine, but – in reality – it nothing was fine.

Kari had also changed quite a lot. It had been 1 year after MaloMyotismon's defeat, and things had been quite peaceful. She was no longer the frail and weak Kari, who always needed to be protected by her big brother. She was now a young and capable girl, who could take care of herself effectively. A girl who could kick a guy's ass any day of the week. She had also become the President of the School Photography Club, and had improved in academics considerably. She had also developed a 'liking' towards her goggle - head friend, but she was oblivious to it, at least for now.

Davis and Kari broke their glances when Izzy, who had been talking the whole time about something, called them. Davis and Kari blushed as they turned their attention to their manager.

"Davis, I am saying something important here!" exclaimed Izzy.

"Sorry, Mr. Manager," replied Davis as he sipped his coke.

"Anyways, I am saying that we need to decide what we'll be wearing on the stage. You know, bands are associated with a certain type of dressing," Izzy continued.

"Any suggestions?" asked Ken. The others shook their heads, before Davis got an idea.

"Tuxedos!" yelled Davis. "Formal wear."

"Are you mad, Davis?" asked Tai.

"Hold that thought, Tai, I think it's a good idea. After all, we're The Emperors, and Emperors always dress properly," said Izzy thoughtfully.

"But what about Kari?" questioned Tai.

"Kari can wear any formal dress," said Izzy. "I hope that you all have tuxedos?"  
"Yeah!" replied the other boys.

"And Kari?"

"Yeah, Izzy, I have some dresses."

"Good."

By now the band had finished their lunch and had decided to go back for practise. This practise session lasted for some long hours. The band members made some mistakes, got corrected and continued practise.

"Davis, you're drum beats are getting a little off-track," commented Izzy as he put down his headphones.

"Is this okay?" asked Davis as he picked up his drumsticks and repeated his part.

"Yeah," said Tai as he put down his Stratocaster electric – guitar.

"What's the time?" asked Ken, who was tuning his rhythm guitar.

"Near 7:30 P.M.," answered T.K. as he glanced at his watch.

"How 'bout we call it a night?" suggested Kari.

"Yeah, good idea," yawned Izzy.

"Kari, I've to go pick something up, will you be able to go home?" asked Tai as he began packing his guitar.

"Yeah, Tai, I'll be okay," smiled Kari. The band then packed up their stuff and exited the garage. From there, they parted ways, only Davis and Kari remained.

"Kari, want me to walk you home?" asked Davis being the gentleman.

"Sure, Davis," replied Kari. It was good for her; she would finally get to spend some quality time with her 'friend'.

The duo began walking, hardly speaking. The Kamiya residence was a little far, so it would take them 20-30 minutes to get there. By now, the moon was shining with all its glory and a billion stars littered the sky. There were hardly any clouds in the sky, so it was a clear night. The moonlight shone on Davis' calm and serious face, illuminating it in a beautiful way, at least for Kari. She felt butterflies flutter in her stomach, a famous symptom of love, but she didn't know it, yet.

Davis tried to make conversation, "So, Kari did you like my drumming?"

"Yeah, Davis," replied the DD of Light. "It was excellent."

That compliment made Davis' heart race. He tried, in vain, to control the blush which was fast spreading on his light-tanned face. Over the years, Davis had tried a lot to control his growing feelings for Kari; he had tried to keep himself from doing something regrettable, like confessing his feelings, which were driving him wild. He always thought that Kari would end up with T.K. or Ken or some other guy. Never with him, because she deserved better. She deserved a person who would truly respect her, not give her cheap remarks, like 'my girl'.

To prevent himself from Kari, Davis had – literally – drowned himself in studies, and other stuff, which he once hated. Little did he know that it wasn't so easy to escape one's feelings.

Kari also had similar thoughts in her head. '_Am I falling for Davis?_' she kept asking herself. There was a little conflict in her head, at that moment. Anyways, enough talk about thoughts, let's move on.

So, Davis was walking two steps ahead of Kari. His drums and Kari's synthesizer had been left at the garage, because it was hassle carrying them all the time.

The duo soon reached Kari's apartment building.

"Goodnight, Kari," said Davis as he gave a small wave of his hand and turned to leave. But…

"Davis, wait!" Kari held him back.

"What happened?" questioned the DD of Courage.

"I…um…isn't the sky beautiful?" Kari was having trouble.

"Yeah," said Davis as a small smirk appeared on his lips.

Kari found herself, involuntarily, leaning in. Davis' eyes widened. He wasn't leaning or anything, heck, he didn't even have that thought. Kari was going to kiss him. But, fortunately, Tai arrived.

"Kari, I am back!" yelled Tai as he ran down the road to the spot where the DDs of Light and Courage were standing. He hadn't noticed the 'incident'.

Kari was immediately broken free of her trance, and blushing furiously. Davis was too shocked/surprised/stunned, but he too had a blush on his face, which he tried to remove.  
"Kari, let's go in," said Tai.

"Yeah," muttered Kari.

"Well then, g-goodbye, Kari, Tai," stuttered Davis as he ran off.

"Something wrong with him?" asked Tai as he raised one of his eyebrows.

"No, Tai," replied Kari who led her brother in.

_The Next Day._

The next day went without major happenings. The band practised hard for their concert that night. But during the whole practise, Kari and Davis didn't make eye contact and they always kept their distance from each other.

Anyways, the big moment arrived.

"Are you ready?!" yelled Tai into the microphone. The men were dressed in tuxedos with peaked lapels, while Kari was wearing a red dress. The band had taken their positions.

A lot of people, including both the Original and 02 DigiDestined, had come to witness the concert. The DDs were seated at one table, while Matt was seated alone, a little far from the DDs.

Tai's eyes glanced at his best friends, especially Sora and Matt. Sora had a smile on her face as she cheered her friend, while Matt had indifference written all over his face.

Ken and T.K. were calm and were waiting for their leader to give the command. Davis and Kari were also ready for action. Izzy was on a small box-like structure near the stage, he was managing the computers and other sound effects.

Tai glanced at the crowd once more and then nodded; the concert started.

First, Ken and T.K. played solo, and then they were joined by Davis' drums and Kari's synthesizer. Then Tai's guitar produced beautiful riffs and the lyrics started.

_You're so hot, teasing me,_

_So you're blue but I can't take a chance on a chick like you._

_That's something I couldn't do._

_There's that look in your eyes,_

_I can read in your face that your feelings are driving you wild._

_Ah, but girl you're only a child._

'_So far, so good_,' thought Tai as he glanced at the audience. This concert would decide if his band was even good enough to compete with 'The Teenage Wolves'. The next batch of lyrics got out of his mouth.

_Well I can dance with you honey,_

_If you think it's funny._

_Does your mother know that you're out?_

_And I can chat with you baby,_

_Flirt a little maybe._

_Does your mother know that you're out?_

"Tai is really good!" commented Sora. She had to shout because of the blaring music.

"Yeah!" replied Mimi.

"He's better than Matt!" remarked Cody.

"Yup!" said Joe.

_Take it easy; Take it easy,_

_Better slow down girl._

_That's no way to go,_

_Does your mother know?_

_Take it easy; Take it easy,_

_Try to cool it girl._

_Take it nice and slow,_

_Does your mother know?_

'_He's really good_,' thought Matt. He was feeling, for the first time in all these years, threatened. Threatened that someone would take away his position as the No. 1 singer in Odaiba. And that someone was going to be Tai.

_I can see what you want,_

_But you seem pretty young to be searching for that kind of fun._

_So maybe I'm not the one._

_Now you're cute, I like your style,_

_And I know what you mean when you give me a flash of that smile; smile._

_But girl you're only a child._

'_We're good_,' thought Davis as he continued his A1 drumming. He glanced at Ken, whose hands appeared to be completely in – sync with the music. T.K. was also doing pretty good. The duo was also accompanying Tai in the lyrics. Kari…no he didn't glance at Kari, for he feared that it might make him lose his composure.

_Well I can dance with you honey,_

_If you think it's funny._

_Does your mother know that you're out?_

_And I can chat with you baby,_

_Flirt a little maybe._

_Does your mother know that you're out?_

'_Excellent!_' thought Kari. '_So far, it's going good. I just hope that our friends are enjoying_.'

_Take it easy; take it easy,_

_Better slow down girl._

_That's no way to go,_

_Does your mother know?_

_Take it easy; take it easy,_

_Try to cool it girl._

_Take it nice and slow,_

_Does your mother know?_

The band was now approaching the end of the song and the audience was on its feet, ready to pounce on the musicians. The fan – girls were going crazy, their eyes were sparkling at Tai, T.K. and Ken. They didn't notice Davis that much because he was the drummer and on the side-lines.

_Well I can dance with you honey,_

_If you think it's funny._

_Does your mother know that you're out?_

_And I can chat with you baby,_

_Flirt a little maybe._

_Does your mother know that you're out?_

_[Repeat 2x and fade]_

The crowd was ecstatic. The band had to leave the stage hurriedly or they would've been caught by the horde of fans, which were like hungry hounds.

Matt had already left the venue, in anger and frustration.

"So how was it?" asked Tai. The DDs were standing backstage with the band.

"Tai, I want you autograph!" exclaimed Mimi as she hugged her friend and produced a paper.

"No problem, Meems," smiled Tai as he took the paper and pen.

"Seriously, guys, it was fantabulous!" said Izzy.  
"Why, thank you, Izzy, but without your help, we wouldn't have gotten this far," said Ken humbly.  
"So, Sora, how was it?" asked Tai as he glanced at the ex-DD of Love.

"Excellent, Tai," said Sora. She was still getting over Matt. Tai's and Sora's eyes locked for some seconds, but for them it seemed like years. Chocolate – brown eyes stared into ruby – red one. Tai felt a blush creeping on his face so he quickly turned his head and tried, in futility, to think about something else.

Later, the band was exiting the club. Their friends had already left. Suddenly Matt appeared!

"Tai, you traitor!" hissed Matt. His eyes were red and his fists clenched. "You son of a-"

"Matt!" yelled T.K. as he restrained his brother from continuing the statement.

Matt muttered some words as he neared his brother and Tai. The other band members were ready to pounce on him if things went wrong.

"You betrayer!" shouted Matt as he gave T.K. a death glare.

"Matt, how dare you?!" yelled back Tai. "He's your own brother."

"He's nothing, Kamiya!" yelled the ex-DD of 'Friendship'. "And you stay out of this!" with that he kicked the ground and started to walk away.

"No, wait!" yelled Tai angrily. "Don't you walk out on me!" But Matt wasn't going to listen; he thrust his hands into his pockets and walked away. Tai swallowed his pride and let him do so.

"This is going to be difficult," remarked Davis as Ken, Kari and T.K. nodded.

_Emperor SS: There you go! A nice chapter!_

_Tai: You do realise that the song was 'Does Your Mother Know?' belongs to ABBA, the famous Swedish pop band?_

_Emperor SS: I know._

_Davis: Why did you use another song? Won't that be copyright violation?_

_Emperor SS: I did put up a disclaimer._

_Kari: Can't you write your own songs?_

_Emperor SS: Listen, guys, I suck at song – writing, so I copy. Secondly, these songs don't exist in this fan – fiction's universe. I mean, these songs do belong to their rightful owners in the real world, but in the fan – fiction world, they belong to The Emperors._

_T.K.: Right._

_Izzy: End the chapter, S.S._

_Emperor SS: Righto! Don't forget to R & R, guys! Ciao!_


End file.
